


The Real Treasure Is Between Your Legs

by Piddleyfangs



Category: One Piece
Genre: Anal, Bondage, Dick Growth, F/F, Futa, Futafication, Futanari, Hardcore, Kissing, Oral, Other, Shit, Weird, and, ass, powers, tits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-03
Updated: 2016-10-03
Packaged: 2018-08-19 09:45:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8200564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Piddleyfangs/pseuds/Piddleyfangs
Summary: Nami takes a chance to glean over a treasure, only to sprout a cock.So Robin takes her to bed, and trys to help her out.Despite all their best,Surely you know the rest?They end up fucking till they shout.Commissioned by: http://kinkynokyoukai.tumblr.com/





	

The Real Treasure Is Between Your Legs

 

There was an old tradition that a few sailors still celebrated. Well, it wasn’t too popular anymore, with so many pirates becoming corrupt and forgoing old honors. But some romantics of the old days of pillaging took great stock in the old tradition that Nami allowed herself. Time alone with the treasure. Nami slid through the doors into the storage in the belly of Thousand Sunny. The storehouse was quiet, save for the usual creak of wood, and oddly alluring call of the sea. Nami was dressed in a skimpy top tied tight around her cleavage, striped horizontally red, yellow, and green, and to complete it all a tight pair of shorts that didn’t hide an inch of her thighs. Giddily, the orange haired girl slid the door shut and held the lantern higher. “Finally, some privacy~” She smirked to herself. 

Treasure filled some of the crates near the center of the room. The room was shaped like a horseshoe, with ammunition, dry foods, and a variety of other junk stored off to other side of the U shaped room. Dead in the center was stored the valuables, and just recently added to that stash was a brand new hold of treasure. They found it one day while fishing. It came up with the lure, and got everybody plenty excited. They all decided it was worth a pretty penny, and stashed it storage for later evaluation. Robin said she would check it out later that night, but Nami didn’t really want to wait. She figured she would be able to determine some of its value without the professionals taking a look first.

“Alright, let’s take a little look at you!” Nami set the lantern to the side and slid open the crate. Inside, the golden object shimmered when exposed to the light. Nami carefully cupped her hands around it and gently pulled it out from the crate, careful not to smudge it. Delicately, she lifted the object into the light, and watched the light play around the thick golden ring. The object was smooth, with only a small hint of some extra decoration across the ring. It seemed at times to be some language, but it trailed off into illustrations of people in various poses, most of them rather innocent. No goring, or humping or anything, not even writing an especially steamy love letter. Just some guys posing. Nami resisted the urge to rub her finger along the gold, though she did give it a thwack to hear if the ring was hollow. There was an echo inside, so it certainly wasn’t solid the whole way through.”It sure is heavy, though…” 

She turned it over in her hands, looking carefully at the underside. The ring was about as thick as her wrist, and could easily fit in the palm of her hands. Agile fingers nimbly turned over the object, examining it with the best trained eye she could manage. “Hmm, haven’t seen something like this before… I mean sure, plenty of bracelets and stuff, but never with little drawings on it. Does that up the value? I bet it does~” She grins, tapping the ring some more. “If If we can get enough berries out of this thing, maybe I can go on another shopping spree?” She snort laughed to herself, setting the ring down atop the box it was on before. “Ah well, we’ll figure this out later. I really should go get Robin to check this thing out. I can’t really guess how much all this old writing is worth…” 

Out of the corner of her eye, she could make out the ring glowing lightly. Nami turned back to look at it. “Hmm? What, do you like it when I mention Robin or something?” She was joking, but the ring didn’t detect the humor. It just started to glow even brighter. “Er… Robin?” It glowed brighter, it was rivaling the lamp. “Er… Luffy? Sanji?” The ring didn’t change at all. “Robin…?” And instantly, it sprung to glow even brighter. The ring hovered in the air, a pure band of light, like a halo. Nami slowly backed away, her jaw wide as her eyes.Without an instant more, the ring sprung forward and burrowed up her shorts. Nami tried to scream but she was winded. 

Knees crashed onto the floor. The light between her legs became focused. She glanced down in time to see the ring burrowing a hole in her shorts until it touched her skin. There it clung, just an inch above where her nethers began. “What in the hell is it doing?!” She tried to touch it, but the halo was so hot it made her fingers feel like they were melting. Sweat poured from her forehead, her eyes became panicked. The light glowed and glowed, then suddenly became focused like a beacon. The lights merged together into a beam shooting forward. It was like a spotlight for a star actor about to emerge. And emerge it did. 

It poked its head out like magic. Just a little thick head to the bulge. The rest came forward, the mass shivering clearer as more emerged. The shaft pushed outward, wriggling at times as if the act of coming forward was a struggle. Fanfare of glowing lights and sparkles emanated from the spotlight embedded in her crotch, the growing member making its way out perfectly through the middle of the ring. Further and further, the thick thing emerged, shaking and spurting. And then, it was all gone in an instant. The ring fell from her crotch like it wasn’t even real, rolling on the floor like a discarded coin. Nami stared down in the lowered light at her brand new cock, already drooling on the floor.

“The...The hell?!” Nami freaked out, spurting all the way over to the wall, her back crashing against it like she was trying to run away from it. “What in the shit is this?!” She stared down at the cock, her eyes wide with her confusion. A trembling hand rose, and a finger jutted forward, ready to give the cock a poke. Her finger touched it. It was hot, absolutely feverish. The touch felt instantly good, better than anything Nami ever felt. It was intimidating, like pure aphrodisiacs at gunpoint. She screamed, her call caught half way off by the moan building up in her, her whole body completely out of synch, with half her brain siding with the pleasure, and the other half screaming out in pain.

Her head was racing the whole while. She had no idea what to do, what with the hole in her shorts making it impossible to hide huge awkward growth in her pants. Sure, she needed help, but she really didn’t feel like flaunting her cock, or admitting to the fact that she snuck downstairs and decided to rub her greasy fingers on the treasure. That wouldn’t exactly look good to for her. Frantically, and without trying to get herself anymore riled up than she already was, she scavenged a skirt from a crate off to the side, and she ran up the steps.

Luckily enough, she didn’t have to go far to find the one person she felt she could trust. Anyone else would berate her, but there was someone she could trust. “H-hey! Hey Robin!” Nami yelled, coming up the steps and catching Robin while she was on her way up the steps to the top deck. 

“Hmm? Nami? What is it?”

“Hey, um, there is like… Er… “Nami awkwardly laughs, her eyes peeling away from Robin, turning for a split second to her crotch. The bulge in her skirt was so obvious, her cock easily more than eight inches, which was much bigger than the last time Nami caught sight of it. “Aha… Y-yeah, there’s a problem.” 

“I think I can see it.” Robin said plainly. 

“Just, follow me!” Nami turned and walked down the steps like she was already getting punished. Down back in the cargo, she told Robin all she could. “I just wanted to take a quick look. Nothing serious, just wanted to see what I could tell about the treasure. And then, well, it looks it was cursed or something, because it latched onto my body and forced me to grow this!” Nami said, lifting her skirt to reveal the member beneath. It pulsated in the open air, Nami’s face curling tighter with every movement. “I don’t know what to do.”

“Hmm…” Robin looked it over carefully, and then peered over at the ring. “And you said this happened just because you lifted it?”

“Yeah! It just started glowing!”

Robin nodded. Her finger met her chin before she reached for some cloth, and picked the ring up carefully with it. “When we fished it out of the ocean, I think Usopp had gloves on when he grabbed it. We can assume it won’t do anything for now.” Robin said, turning the ring over in her hands quickly before setting it back down into the crate. Nami watched 9n nervously, at the edge of her seat and hoping that the ring wouldn’t activate on Robin. Very luckily, nothing seemed to happen, and the archaeologist was alreading ruminating on the meaning of the ring, her face lost to the deep thought. “Hmmm, this is just a hunch, but I think there may only be one possible cure for this…” Robin looked down at Nami. Nami tugged her skirt hard down around her cock, though she was too erect, and no matter what angle she tugged and wrinkled her skirt there was always a very clear bulge, her erection arched and rigid with need. 

Swiftly, Robin grabbed Nami by the wrist and led her out. They flew through the first few floors of the ship. Nami didn’t even get a chance to start walking. Her whole body was covered in blossoms of Robin’s legs, all of them skittering off with her into the upper decks’ quarters. Robin slid the pair through into a bedroom. Robin summoned arms all throughout the room, conjuring together the scene with precision. The hands slid candles out from drawers, matches from others, and in a chain of hands they passed the candles along to create a little romantic scene. The lighting was low until the low flames of the candles illuminated it, covering the room in the bright hue. Robin helps Nami onto the bed, Nami’s face still so shocked from the whole zip to the room.

“Woah now.” Nami gasped, finally catching her breath. She took in the scene around her, a blush rising on her cheeks as she realized what was going on with the whole scene. “I-I think I see what you’re suggesting, and I really really don’t know how to feel about it…”

“It may be the way to remove your growth.” Robin said, running her hands over Nami’s cheek. The feel of her soft fingers running carefully over her face… Nami tried to turn away, but Robin’s hand gently coaxed her back. “I gleaned from the ring that this may be a sort of fertility charm. Meaning, the only way I can see to get rid of it is to extinguish it; use it as it was meant to be used.” Nami’s body was tense, and Robin set out to try and comfort her. “I know this is a lot for you. I’ll make it as fun as I can, though.”

“I mean.” Nami gulped. “Ahaha, you are kinda cute.” She said nervously. “I was just kinda thinking it would never come to this...”

“Life is short.” Robin grinned. “I’m happy we get a chance to do this.” Nami laughed back, the two smiling as Nami’s whole form became less tensed. With her breathing normally again, Nami started to undress. She slid one skimpy article after another from her body, though she slowed when it came time to slip down her panties. Of course she still did it with relative ease, and would have done it in a heartbeat if there wasn’t a confusing thing between her legs and even a single berrie involved. Nami slid the rest of the way onto the bed, and let herself relax on the mattress. Although a part of Nami was excited, and another part was anxious over the growth on her body, another part couldn’t help but feel like she was bait tied around an anchor and dipped into the shark side of the sea. Robin could probably think of a million twisted perverse things to do. Nami laid there, wondering what the crewmate would do, how she would start. Her fear, however, turned to excitement again, her sexual excitement diluting her fear and mixing the two into a powerful chemical that rushed through her. Nami let it happen.

Oils were slathered over each of Robin’s hands. There were quite a few of them, each of them taking a turn with the bottle. They passed it around, rubbing the scented oils into the surface of her skin, leaving each digit, every palm shimmering with a thin layer of the lubricating, relaxing stuff. Robin smiled down at Nami. “Now, I won’t hold back, like I said. So be ready~” 

An assembly of hands pop up around Nami. They grew out so fast that Nami was startled. Before she could even react, the array of hands reached forward and started tugging off clothes. It was as simple as all the hands reached out from the nowhere to help with taking off her clothes. A tower of arms grew, helping to tug Nami’s shirt off of her and raise it up like a rising crane emerging from nowhere. Robin set all of Nami’s garments off to the side, even folding them, and in her spare moments she started lashing Nami in so much attention she could drown.

Hands ran over Nami’s naked body, rubbing along her skin to apply the oil. It smelled flowery and relaxing, making all Nami’s tensions leak from her in moments. She exhaled slowly, a hand running along the inside of her thighs. A blush rose on her cheeks, her inner thighs sensitive like wood to fire. The hands kindled her need, a single finger poking the peak of her cock, and running a palm down over her the length, rubbing it down in a fair coating of oil. Nami oozed out a long, drawn out moan. Her lids grew heavier the longer Robin went. When she slid her head back down, she found that Robin had summoned something soft near her. Nami opened her eyes and turned, discovering a pair of massive breasts had popped out of the pillows for her to rest. It was bizzare, but Nami was so relaxed, and found the whole thing oddly arousing. “God dammit, just don’t get too weird Robin…” Nami grumbled beneath her breath, letting her head rest between the tits, each ear resting against the side of either breasts. When Nami rested her arms at either side, a tit popped out from the bed for both hands. Nami sighed, and twerked a nipple. She heard Robin stifle a moan, and opened a single eye just in time to catch Robin jump a little, like a startled cat. 

It felt like a harem of manicured beauties were gathered around, bathing Nami in attention, offering their every limb to her pleasure. Nami was relaxed, though still she peered down nervously at the sprout between her legs, regarding her new organ nervously. Robin’s focus slowly shifted over to the cock. A hand appeared every second to take over as one slides off. There was a whole team of hands taking turns wrapping around her cock, jerking her off as best they could. Nami tried to relax, but she could feel herself tensing. The urge to curl up, to lock up and squeal and gasp and moan. It was a rush of feelings, and she knew it all ran counter to what Robin’s goal was, but she couldn’t stop her heart from pounding, her mind from racing. She felt like a bird kept in a tarped cage being carried away. She knew it was safe, deep down she did, but she wanted to just start overreacting. A hand ran smoothly down Nami’s nose, gently pressing her. Nami opened her eyes dreamily, staring at the adoring hand, contrasted well with the wild arrangement of hands playing her like a complicated instrument. She let out a slow breath, in synch with the gentle stroke of the oiled, warm hands pressing their palms against her cheeks. Soothing, but at all times arousing, Robin’s bouquet of a million limbs toyed with Nami’s body gently. 

Hands cupped Nami’s breasts, and palms appeared from beneath the bed, pressing their fingers into her nude rear. A third hand appeared and shoved a finger, then a second inside Nami. Nami moaned out against her will, not catching the gasp as it rolled out of her like a bullet. She bit down on her lip, rising and sepperated her legs as her pussy beneath was paid the attention it deserved, and the attention hog between her legs, long and erect, was still bathed in a party of hands. Dancing fingers played across her cock, toying with the tip of her cock, glazing the oil down in a single palm stroke from beneath the head down to the base of the shaft. Her cock glistened with all the oil, her breasts started shimmering just the same as she was given a second coating from the adoring hands. Nami rolled against the hands that were quickly taking up all the space on the bed, the candles that illuminated the room never fading, never changing. “I-it’s so much!” Nami gasped out. She lost track of all the hands, all the limbs sprouting from every which way. At one point, where she thought there was a hand there wasn’t, and instead there was a finger also toying with her ass, and a tongue sprouting out from the bed to swirl around her pucker.

“Sorry dear.” Robin giggled. “I guess I just wanted to try a little of everything during our first go! And after all, we need to make sure this growth goes away, right? How else to get something to work than to try everything?” Nami couldn’t disagree, though it seemed a bit much. Robin’s powers always kind of gave her the heebie jeebies, and having a literal massive ass growing out for Nami’s cock to hot dog was a little much. Robin paraded Nami’s cock, a single pair of hands focusing on her cock. Nami’s body tensed up, from knee to head. She could feel it coming on. Her whole mood changed. She wailed and wailed, and moaned out as loud as she could. Robin had her covered in hands, so moving around was difficult. Nami thrusted her cock forward into the pair of hands gripping her dick hard, and in that one instant, where she finally put in her own effort, Nami came. Her cock spewed out a long single strand of thick, ropey cum, and it splattered right across Robin’s face. The girl stared down at the navigator as she just kept cumming, and cumming, and so on. She drenched the bed, all the hands she could. A few dissipated, their duty done, and Robin needing a moment to recover from the all the work she did. Robin grinned down at Nami’ patting her across the head, helping her to relax during her orgasm. Nami’s eyes rolled back, her tongue hung from her lips, and she looked beyond satisfied. She was so blasted with the pleasure, she almost look braindead. “There, see, it looks like it is shrinking-“

Like a spring, Nami’s cock went backwards for only a second, and then, it shot forward, twice as long as it was before. Robin stared for the longest moment, glancing back and forth between the growth and Nami. Nami was out for another minute, recovering from how hard she came, the rush of brand new feelings. She wouldn’t be able to notice the panic on Robin’s face. Nami’s head rushed to come to terms with the feelings she had, trying to put words to the ins and outs of the orgasm she had. It was so alien, yet so incredible. Completely weird, hot, gooey stick! But in all the right ways. Nothing felt better, and she couldn’t imagine doing anything else than cumming. She thought, it was almost a shame the cock had to go. Still, she was a girl, so it had to go. She opened her eyes, peered down and-

“What.” Nami said blankly, staring at the cock. It didn’t seem to be going away, rather, it settled in like a tycoon, and built a taller tower. “Why in the…” Nami reached forward to poke it, her body free of all the hands that held her back. She wrapped a hand around it, and in a flood of all the feelings she was ready to abandon hit her again. She wanted to fuck something, she wanted to cum again! She could feel the needs in her head, screaming like a demanding manager. She started thrusting her hand like it was the mouth she wanted to blast her cum into, like she wanted her hand to get her hand pregnant! Her whole cock slipped in and out, the enlarged cock redder, needier, and filling her hand like it was nothing. “Gotta cum!!!” Nami squealed in hopeless need. She felt Robin’s hands onto her again.

“Just relax!” Robin said, easing her hands across Nami. “Just let me handle this!” 

“I need it soooo bad”! Nami’s frantic eyes looked dead on at Robin’s. So calm and calculating. She could see a thousand solutions trying to be born in Robin’s pupils. A million assumptions swum between her ears, and hopefully the answer was coming. Why couldn’t she help then? Why was Nami only getting worse? “Please! You said you’d get rid of it! I-I’m worse! I’m worse than ever! I-I need to cum! Fuuuuck! Let me bend someone over, pleaaaaase! Vivi shouldn’t be too far off, let’s turn the boat around, tug out her tits, and just-“

“Shhh.” Robin stroked Nami’s cheeks. “Please, relax. That’s the curse talking...” Robin’s words eased Nami, though she’d never be able to relax the same way she did, like she was a patient patient for her doctor. “I’ll fix it this time. If that didn’t work, we just need to try harder…” Nami hadn’t noticed before, but one of Robin’s natural hands seemed to dart back to the crotch of her dress. And there was a massive wet spot to boot. Nami felt a bead of cum drip from the head of her cock.

Still, she was eased back. Robin summoned a pair of tits that shoved themselves right around her cock. And above, a pair of ass cheeks formed, and squeezed down tight, both odd pairs of things moved about like pillow puppets by arms, that had boobs and butts instead of hands at the ends. Nami squirmed, her cock squeezed between ass and tits, two mortal enemies, made allies for a short time, even though the laws of physics dictate that they shan’t meet, else the world should suffer. Robin would have to let the world suffer. She squeezed tight, pushing both puffy bits of pillowy goodness down around the extra massive cock. Robin clearly put everything into making the squeeze amazing. Her eyes tensed, and sweat formed on her forehead. Nami rose to her knees, the breasts and ass following where her cock went. She mounted the combo like a manic dog, and drilled her cock in and out of the bizarre fleshlight that Robin made for her. Eagerly, she wailed back and forth, her oiled body glistening in the candle light, her own huge curves waving back and forth as she made a mess of the squeezables offered to her.

Precum and cum from the prior time all bunched up and squired over the sampler tray of T and A. Nami moaned out, her huge cock pulsating with the need to go faster. Something about it was just completely better than laying back and hoping that the girl would be able to please her. Nami felt so much more powerful, more in control when she was railing into something, dominating it. It was something Nami never imagined, as having a cock and seeking something to please it was never a concern. She never even sprouted an idea similar to what she was doing now, but now it was all she could think of.

Robin proved that she was doing a pretty good job, and Nami came again after not even too long of probing herself inside the pair, not lasting nearly as long as prior when she was allowed to the pace. Robin clearly got worked up, feeling the hot cum run over her ass and breasts, the cum shooting through the clones to spray across Robin’s dress. Robin watches closely. Her eyes rise in shock as Nami’s dick only grows further. It thickens up, and elongates just a bit longer, a strand of cum suddenly shooting from the head as it grew.

The effect was clear. Nami drooled even more, her head couldn’t conjure another thought besides the worship of the thick gooey substance that poured fromm her. She gasped happily, giggling through her long, drawn out breaths, cackling like she was a happy slut cow, so appeased by what she went through. When finally she was empty, she looked up at Robin as she disrobed. “Ehehe…” Nami chuckled. “It is grew mooore~” Nami giggled, droning on like she was drunk on the effects. “You made it bigger Robin, you made it soooo much bigger.” Nami’s head was battle to clear up, some concern twisting into her blend of oozy, happy feelings. “I-I thought you were going to make it better? Why is it getting worse? I mean, it feels better, but it shouldn’t feel good…”

“This shouldn’t be happening.” Robin said, her summoned limbs vanishing. The candle light was dimming, her shadows dancing along with the flicker of the flame. She perused her thoughts, burring her chin in her hand. Nami could almost see the steam coming out of her ears, Robin turning to pace over the room, rambling to herself as she rattled out what could be the answer. “I thought just draining it would be another, and clearly you are being drained as we go…” Robin muses. “You should be getting smaller, not bigger… Unless the whole point of it isn’t just draining. What if there was more to it…” Robin turned back, staring at Nami’s erect cock, how flushed it was, how needy it was getting. “No, why…” Robin seemed scared, her arms wrapping around herself in a concerned hug. Her tits throbbed forward through the curve of her arm, her dress pushed down against herself. “I-I have no choice”! 

Robin tossed off her dress with a fury, and threw herself on top of Nami. A million arms reached out and held the frisky girl down, Nami almost frothing at the mouth for a chance to plow the nude Robin on her own terms. She was forced to just lay and stare, watching how Robin’s tits bobbed as she figured out how exactly would be best to ride Nami. She worked carefully, straddling Nami’s stomach, moving herself around, setting every curve to jiggle with her difficult balance. She rubbed her rear against Nami’s cock, shivering when she felt a sudden jolt of cum blast against her ass, Nami apparently holding one more burst in case she needed it. Robin sighed gently, her little sounds almost warping into a lustful coo. When Nami felt Robin’s slit push against her crotch, she could tell right there and then just how wet Robin was. She was almost more worked up than Robin, and she was reduced to a lustful animal. 

With some sleight, Robin moved herself around, and lifted herself by her knees to press the lips of her pussy against Nami’s cock. The pair kissed each other with equally runny, needy, drooling smooches. They seemed bound by their need, and Robin wasn’t one to hold back. She unleashed the breaks, the ropes, anything that stopped her from falling down on that cock, and she fell down on that cock. She moaned like the decent was a rollercoaster ride. The further downs he went, the less ability she had to slow down. She slid quicker, squirting along the whole shaft, lubricating it beyond the oil. Robin moaned out, and rocked her hips against the cock, a little bulge in her crotch showing just stretched she was to take the whole cock. 

“Oh good god.” Robin stared down at Nami’s thighs, then at her own lower body, and then back up at Nami, who’s face had already twisted into a similar look with the first time she came and when she started really thrusting. Robin did her best to stay steady, Nami thrusting her like waves beneath a boat. Robin summoned hands to hold her steady and help her. The hands gently lifted her up, and then from the ceiling, hands pushed her back down as hard as they could onto Nami’s cock. The navigator broke a record, shouting out in pleasure louder than any time before. And that was only the start, as the hands lifted Robin higher then before, and even more hands pushed her down twice as hard. “I-I doubled my pussy walls as well. I sprouted more lips inside my, as those are the tightest part~” Robin grinned, cock sure that this time she had the answer. “I will not fail you Nami. So please, cum as hard as you can~ “ Robin reached behind her neck and loosely tied her hair. The hands pushed her down extra fierce. Robin rolled her eyes back and came. She wasn’t ready for the toll it’d do on her, as the hands lifted her mid-afterglow, and pushed her back down again. They wouldn’t stop until Nami came.

Robin road her like a piston, rising higher, and coming down faster than anyone could hope to. She only grew in strength the more she did it, riding Nami’s impossibly huge cock with impossibly powerful help. Tears ran down Robin’s cheeks. She felt like she was breaking her body to work as hard as she was. Fingers ran over Nami’s hands, a hysteria of eager palms and fingers running over Nami’s supple form, admiring her vixen curves and gorgeous form. They pinched her nipples, and twisted them whenever Robin fell especially hard. And when Robin came, they would scratch Nami, leaving long red trail marks from their nails. They curled over Nami’s thick thighs, across her hips, down over breasts. Robin watched eagerly when she could, though with the tension she went through, certainly one eye was almost always closed, just trying to manage the pressure she was putting her body through. She felt like she was going through some sort of training that should qualify her for a ribbon. 

She came time and time again. She was sensitive as hell, and each orgasm took half the time the previous one did. It reached the point that every time she was thrusted down against Nami’s beastly dick she would cum again. So when the hands would lift her up, her pussy squeezing tight around Nami’s cock even on the ascent, when she would reach the apex of her rise, she could feel all the anxiety running through her. The next drop would drive her to cum again. That was all it took. She was reduced to something to cumming every minute. The hands pushed her down, picked her up, back down. She probably did it ten more times until Nami came. At the point where finally the navigator came, she was so out of it she couldn’t stand it. She dragged her teeth across her lips. Her eyes rolled back as hard as they would. Her brain felt like it would permanently need more effort to orgasm ever again, as she grew acclimated, or even addicted, to the intensity. She couldn’t even think up a diagnosis or just something to help Nami. She wasn’t aware that Nami came, just that she finally lost the effort to keep pushing herself up and down.

Rest came for a short while. The cum rode down over her, dripping free onto Nami. Robin’s vision was hazy. She couldn’t see through the fog of her lust, her eye lids grew heavy as she became tired. There was a fire at the pit of her groin, though. This desire that was growing as she waded in the lust, soaked in the cum. She panted quickly, trying to recover. “Robin… ummm…” Was that Nami? Robin lifted her eyelids, and tried to peer back into the sane world. She looked down and.

The cock. It was there, right there between Robin’s legs, like it was just detached from Nami, and casually stuck to Robin. Robin’s shock didn’t even register right away. She just stared at it, like it was nothing. Not even like it was always there, but like it wasn’t there. Her hand would just phase through it. It was a phantom, it didn’t exist. She ran a hand over just to prove it, only her hand also fell for the illusion, and wrapped right around the shaft. Her hands betrayed her and turned their allegiance to the delusion she seemed to be suffering, opting to stark jerking herself off. She flailed her hips forward towards Nami, who was still being held down by the vast array of hands. Some of the hands rose, wrapping around Robin’s cock. Robin even summoned a cloned ass, opting to shove right inside it as she kept dreamingly doing whatever it took to solve the illusion before her. It felt like an odd puzzle, like all the pieces were on the fire, as the more she worked on it the more heated she became. 

“Robin!” Nami shouted. “Don’t! If you cum it… it…” Nami stared on in shock. 

Robin hardly looked at Nami, her eyes still glazed over with the force that a hundred orgasms and an addiction to girl cum would do to them. That hazed look, that needy glare that forced her to focus on Nami. Nami felt like she was being stared right through, saw only for her tits, her ass, and her big wet mouth. Even more concerning was how Robin was acting. Nami didn’t get a single word from the bizarrely acting girl as she just happily thrusted herself away into oblivion. She came, cum spurting from the cheeks of her chosen toy she summoned. She moaned happily, like she was stirred from a sleep that kept her pacified. Suddenly, she was awake.

The first thing she did was shove right inside Nami. Not even a moment of hesitation, as she eagerly passed the curse she obtained right back inside Nami, giving her a taste of a difficulty of being the doctor for the ails. Nami screamed, held down by the hands as Robin pushed her growing cock inside. “I need to cum sooo bad! You were right Nami, you were riiiight! I can’t think of… of… of anything ELSE!~ I just, I just… I need to cum, NOW!” Robin didn’t hold back a second longer. Nami was surprised she was even given that much of a favor. Robin actively pushed herself away inside Nami. Nami opened her mouth to resist, but a cock grew out and pushed right into her mouth. And another into her ass. And another into both of her hands. And suddenly, all the hands around her were cocks, all so hefty they still her down. Robin stared up with a crazed look in her eye as she kept thrusting, rocking as hard as she could into Nami, getting the same support she did from riding her before, a row of helpful hands summoned to keep her flying into her chosen breeder.

With the cock, Robin seemed to take plenty of time to cum. Nami’s words were muffled, forced to run her tongue over the cock that forced itself into her mouth, like a spirit haunted her maw. Robin never seemed to run out of energy, and in fact with all the arms she could summon, she only ever went faster. She found a way to push into Nami faster, she found the right way to push up into the navigator with a new angle that made her moan in just the right way to drive her wild. There wasn’t a sensitive spot that was left unexplored, not an inch of her inner walls that Robin didn’t rub into. The candle light roared, as bright as any light could be. Their shadows played out a recreation of their actions on the wall, the little play of silhouettes shivering and thrashing to the side as the bed rocking made the candle flames sway out in confusion. Robin gasped happily, and wrapped her hands around Nami’s throat. 

“You suck cock almost as well as you take it~” Robin grinned. “You always dress so wildly. This has got to be one of my biggest dreams.” Robin confessed, though how much was truthful and how much the cock twisting her words was hard to say. Nami’s head swam with all sorts of lewd confessions and horrible ideas whenever she was the one with the shaft between her legs, so she could easily imagine what things Robin was thinking of. “I just wanna shove my dick so deep into you that I never get it out, and I just keep coming and coming. I can’t wait to cum~ I haven’t even done it once yet with the cock. It feels so bizarre.” Robin cackled. “After cumming so much with my pussy, trying so hard to cum with my dick just feels weird. It feels like going from something so easy it isn’t fun to… Something so hard, every second is incredible~” Her hips smacked harder into Nami, a pair of hands wrapped around her own fat ass pushing her like she was on a swing, pushing her cock right into the orange haired girl. 

Robin’s eyes suddenly went blank. “Oh god.” A realization hit her. “I…” Robin shivered, all her thrusting stopped. Nami opened her eyes, staring at Robin with the cock still in her mouth. “I’m CUMMING!” Robin exclaimed with glee. “I’m cumming, I’m cumming~!!!” She sang, repeating it over and over as she thrusted a few more times, absolutely as fast as she could. She was a blur, her hands thrusting her forward as fast as she could manager, her hips thrusting like she was trapped and needed to break a wall to get out. Her cock in Nami’s mouth slid in and out so fast that Nami’s head grew dizzy. And then, all it one burst, she came.

All the dicks, easily hundreds, came along with Robin. A commentator hired to announce the cocks would fail to dictate each action, even if he had time to study. Cocks came from corners were no one would guess that Robin grew one. Oodles of splooge, easily a cum bath, soaked out from every corner, and washed the two up into their own personal flood. Nami, of course, had a flood of her own raging on, as Robin stuffed Nami from either side. Her ass was filled, her throat was filled to the point of choking and gagging cum out of her nose, and her pussy was by far the most stuffed. All the extra drooled out from Nami’s form in a long strand of runny cum, the sticky stuff oozing along, replacing all the sheen of the relaxing oil, with the warm jolt of the cursed cum that Robin soaked them in. Robin thrusted a few more times, making sure she got it all out, and then she tugged out. The pair were lost to their lusts, so exhausted they just waded in the cum they soaked the room in for a moment.

The pair breathed rapidly together, trying to find their ability to move again. Robin was easily spent beyond her abilities, already passing out as Nami tried to stir them. Nami tried to glance at Robin’s crotch, but the way Robin curled, she’d have to at least lift herself to sit up to look over the curled up girl. Content with the body warmth and the warmth of the gunk on her skin, Nami just let herself fall back against the pillow. The door was locked, the candle blew out from an open window, and the two were left to their darkness. They could at last relax. Without much reason to keep her eyes open, Nami slid off to rest. The warmth of the sheets, the proximity of Robin, and somehow, the feeling that maybe the curse was finally gone, all lured her off to rest. She drifted asleep, and would wait until later…

Later came as soon as Robin stirred. It couldn’t have been more than thirty minutes. Nami felt refreshed, though not exactly clean of the groggy sensation. Things she didn’t even know could get sore were very, very sore. Her knees up to her breasts had all sorts of scratches, and Robin each had a few marks on her rear despite Nami not remembering much anal abuse during the whole thing. She almost didn’t recall the whole curse, but when she felt something stirring at her groan, she could recall it all. “Oh, that’s right, the curse…” Nami groggily recalled something about growing a cock, and Robin trying to get rid of it. She could almost remember how it all started, but then something came to the front and- “Oh shit that’s right!” She turned to the awoken Robin who was already sitting up. She clearly had an erection of her poking right up, a few strands of cum dripping down from her head.

“What…” Nami said, staring at the cock. “But, we got rid of them!” 

“It seems we didn’t.” Robin said casually, poking her own shaft with a curious prod, seeing how it swayed. 

“But! But! We did it! We did everything I thought it wanted!” 

“Unless the people who made that treasure didn’t program in a way for it to leave.” 

“Ugh!” Nami burrowed her fingers into her hair in frustration. “Ugh! Okay, there’s only one answer! We need to go clean up, and starting now! We can’t touch each other! Clearly, the wrong answer was even paying them any attention! Every time we came, it only got worse! And now that we both came?! We’re both cursed! So starting now, no one can touch anyone! And-“

“Nami?”

“What, Robin?”

“Your hands…” Robin pointed to her cock, which had both of Nami’s hands wrapped around it. Nami instantly snapped away her hands in shock. She blushed, and tried sitting on them, as if punishing them for how they betrayed her. She whistled, though her eyes stared at Robin’s huge chest, her wide hips, and how her cock only seemed more excited from the contact…

“Oh fuck it.” That was it. There was no hope. Nami jerked off Robin. There couldn’t be a single thing worth it. They’d just have to live with having a cock. And honestly, fucking each other constantly sounded like a great way to be closer friends anyways. If Nami had to be around the hot fucking babe, she might as well have some way to relive some tension, as well as help said woman relive her own. Nami wrapped her hand around the cock, her tongue sticking out of her mouth as she focused. Robin nearly summoned a hand, though the will to just let it stay simple was too much. Nami worked happily, like it was her craft. Her thumb movements were wise, deftly moving at the right points to add some extra stimulation to Robin’s cock head. She rubbed her way along the side of the shaft, her fingers moving quicker every moment. Soon, she was putting everything her wrist had into it. She eagerly jerked off the cock, the grin on her face saying she was paid to do it, the bounce to her chest saying she as in love with it, and the look in her eyes saying she needed it to live. She was smitten with the whole process, her eyes drawing closer to the cock to catch the most minute movement, studying it to happily become more acquainted with that little surprise in her life. 

“Nami…” Robin tried to say something, but Nami only seemed to speed up, clearly scared that the next words that came out of her mouth would be some insistence that they should stop. “Nami…” Robin repeated herself when she felt like Nami didn’t really hear her. “At least let me help you too.” Robin said. She reached forward. Nami was hesitant, but she relented, and spread her legs. Robin wrapped her hands around the cock, without a clue that another hand might suddenly pop up and help. It was just the act without any intent of curing, of pushing things further. It was just pleasure there and then. The two eagerly jerked the other off, their hands flying up and down as they went. Robin stared at Nami as she worked, Nami’s eyes locked with Robin’s cock, as Robin kept fishing for a moment of eye contact with Nami. 

Nami peered up from her work, catching the loving look in Robin’s eyes. She shot her face forward, and wrapped her lips around her partner’s. The two locked in a lip massage, their hands working hard still to jerk the other off. The curled up against each other, their huge tits bashing against each other, their mounds of bouncy flesh mushing up against each other. Their kiss grew stronger as they traded tongues, twirling their wet muscles out over the other one. They twirled each other, and massaged their cocks at the wrist, twerking their hands as fast as they could. 

Nami came, and Robin shortly after. Their cum spurted out with only an elevated, muffled moan from the pair as they locked lips. The splooge came, freshly covered each other in a new coat of seed, as if the prior one had just passed peacefully. Finally content, they rose from the bed, after what must have been forever. If mattresses had memories, the one they left would need to seek counselling after the war it was a part of. The girls threw some clothes on while their cocks drooled out the rest of their cum. 

With their arms around each other, locked at the hip, the parted with the room. The treasure was the last of their thoughts, their eyes turning down to stare at either’s bulges in their dresses like a tongue finding the spot of a missing tooth. They had to act normal as they went past other crew mates, but when no one was around, they just kept imaging the other without clothes. And when finally they made it, they threw off their clothes and dove into a steaming hot bath.

They would get clean, then dirty again, and then repeat a few more times until the water was cold. They’d find new things they hadn’t done when they were so caught up in the moment. As for the treasure, their attempts to cure the curse it gave out stifled, and were snuffed out as their interests turned from a cure, to enhancers. They sought new toys, new positions, new chances, new endurances. The only thing they didn’t seek was how to end it all. The treasure would eventually be sold off at some port as Robin wrote it off as some dumb junk they dug up that was best used as a check. Thought, they wondered, if there was any way they could share it…

**Author's Note:**

> VISIT: saltyteafutas.tumblr.com  
> FOR FREE FUTANARI, CHATS, DICKS, DICKS, DICKS.  
> ALL YOUR WAIFUS;  
> BETTER WITH A DICK


End file.
